onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Broken/Transcript
SCENE: New York City. A mysterious man heads home. Upon arriving at his apartment, it begins to rain, and he notices that his window is up. He attempts to close it, but the window is jammed. As he tries to force the window down, he drops his cell phone down the fire escape. He leans on a desk, lowering his head, when a dove lands on the windowsill and leaves a postcard behind. One side reads "Broken", the other has a picture of the Storybrooke Clock Tower and the phrase, "Greetings from Storybrooke". SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Two riders approach a castle. Inside, Prince Phillip cuts through the thorns surrounding the bier on which Aurora slumbers. Prince Phillip approaches the bier and just before kissing Aurora, speaks to his traveling companion. Phillip: If this works, we don't tell her everything. Not right away. (His companion nods. Phillip kisses Aurora, a burst of True Love springs forth, and Princess Aurora awakens.) Aurora: Phillip.. Phillip: Yes, Aurora. Aurora: I told you not to come after me. (The two kiss. Phillip's companion walks away and Aurora sits up, looking around) How long have I been asleep? What happened? Phillip: It doesn't matter, the worst of it is over. Now that we're together, we'll restore this castle and our kingdom, and, as we dreamt, be here always. Aurora: Where is everyone? Why does it need to be rebuilt? Phillip: It's a long story, and you, my love, need rest. Aurora: I've had my fill of rest. Phillip: Then come with me. (He lifts her down from the bier) our people have gathered in a new safe haven. We must join them. Aurora: A safe haven... from Maleficent? Phillip: No. Worry not; she can no longer harm us. Aurora: First she goes after my mother, then me. Forgive me if I'm still a bit wary. Phillip: Don't be. There are new dangers now; but they're nothing we can't handle. (The two kiss) SCENE: Storybrooke. The main street. The purple mist dissipates leaving Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, memories regained, together in the street. Mary Margaret: What's happening? David: Let's find out. (Mary Margaret nods. Holding hands, the two begin walking down the street, and encounter Ruby and Granny, their memories also regained, embracing.) Ruby: Snow? (The two embrace as David and Granny hug; the counterparts of the Seven Dwarves approach.) Granny: (Hugging Mary Margaret as David and Ruby also embrace) Leroy: Your Highness? (Mary Margaret smiles at the dwarves; they bow and share a group hug.)''The Curse.. it's broken? '''David:' It appears so. (He clasps hands with Leroy) Ruby: So what do we do now? Mary Margaret: Now... I find my daughter.' ' Emma: So, it's true.. Mary Margaret: (Apprehensively, she touches Emma's face, then hugs her, tears in her eyes) You found us. (David hugs Emma as well) Henry: Grandpa? (Mary Margaret laughs) David: Yeah, kid, I suppose so. (He hugs Henry) Henry: She did it; she saved you. Mary Margaret: She saved all of us. Emma: I... no.. Leroy: Uh, then why are we still here? David: That, my friend, is an excellent question. Mr. Clark: (Sneezes) What was that smoke? Doc: Who did this? Bashful: What was that smoke? Walter: And why? Happy: And what was that smoke? Mother Superior: Magic. (She joins the group) It's here. I can feel it. (Mary Margaret touches her hands) Henry: Magic? In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical. Mother Superior: It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now. Leroy: Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen. (The other dwarves nod and voice agreement) Emma: No, wait. It wasn't Regina. SCENE: The Wishing Well. Mr. Gold and Belle converse. Mr. Gold: My darling Belle. You have to tell me what happened to you. Belle: I was abducted. Mr. Gold: Regina. Belle: (She nods) She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since. Mr. Gold: For twenty-eight years? (Belle nods) All these years.. you've been here? Alive. Belle: Is that—is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge? Mr. Gold: Oh no—but it might come in handy. Belle: No.. NO. Mr. Gold: I cannot let this stand, Belle, I will not let this stand! Belle: Look.. (She takes his hand) Promise me—promise me you won't give into your hate. Promise me you will you won't kill her. (Gold looks away from her, saying nothing) Promise me, and we can be together. Mr. Gold: (Caressing her face) Sweetheart.. I promise. (They kiss and embrace) SCENE: Storybrooke. The main street. Emma, Henry, her parents, the dwarves, Mother Superior, Ruby, and Granny walk down the street. Mary Margaret: Is there anything you wanna ask us? I mean, you must have questions. Emma: The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold—Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town? Mary Margaret: Um.. shouldn't we talk about-- it, first? Emma: What? Mary Margaret: Us? Your life, everything? Emma: Can we do everything, maybe, later? Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles... David: I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us. Mary Margaret: And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-- Emma: Yeah, so have I! I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's-that's all. (A commotion is heard) David: Snow.. (Many townspeople, including Dr. Whale, are running through the streets. Archie Hopper approaches the group.) Archie: There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her! Leroy: Great, let's watch. Archie:'''No! No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong. '''Henry: He's right. (To Emma) Please! She's still my mom. Emma: (Looking at Mary Margaret) We have to stop them. David: If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter. (He and Mary Margaret share a glance, nodding. The group takes off down the street.) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Aurora's Palace. Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's reunion continues. Phillip: I missed you so much. (Phillip's companion walks purposefully to an entryway, laying a hand on the ground, which trembles. They draw their sword, and a creature bursts up through the floor, knocking them back. Phillip rushes up to the creature, swinging his sword at it. Aurora: (Still on the dais near her bier) Phillip! (Phillip slashes at the creature, cutting off a medallion, which falls to the ground. The creature shrieks and flies off. Phillip, bare-handed, picks up the medallion.) Aurora: What was that thing? Phillip: Something bad. (Camera focuses on the medallion) SCENE: Storybrooke. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. The camera pans up from a chipped cup in a case as Mr. Gold and Belle enter the shop. Mr. Gold: You uh.. you wait here, Belle. I'm gonna find you something to wear, you've spent enough time in these rags. Belle: Thank you. (Gold enters the back of his shop and unlocks a large cabinet. Putting on gloves, he removes a small container. Opening it, he removes the same medallion dropped by the creature in the Enchanted Forest.) SCENE: Storybrooke. The Mills' house. The mob of townspeople shout outside as Dr. Whale bangs on her front door. Dr. Whale: Open up! (Banging on the door) Open up or we're coming in! (Bangs on the door again; it opens.) Regina: Can I help you? Dr. Whale: That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now... Regina: What? Now you're gonna kill me? Dr. Whale: Eventually. But first, you need to suffer. Regina: (Stepping outside and shoving Dr. Whale) Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. (Addressing the crowd) That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears, (slowly raising her arms and enunciating) Here.. she... IS. (she flings her hands forward and the crowd cowers and ducks, all clearly expecting magic. However, nothing happens. Regina looks shocked and the crowd recovers.) Man 1: She's powerless! Regina: What? Man 2: Get her! (Dr, Whale and the crowd move toward her) Dr. Whale: Now... (He shoves her up against a column) Where were we? (As Dr. Whale raises his hands toward Regina's throat, Emma and company arrive) Emma: Let her go! Let her go! Let her go! (She grabs Dr. Whale's arm) Dr. Whale: Why should I listen to you? Emma: Because I am still the Sheriff. David: Because she saved you. All of you! Mary Margaret: Because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this! Emma: We are not murderers here. Dr. Whale: Well, we're not from this world. Emma: Yeah, well, you're in it now. David: (Putting himself between Dr. Whale and Regina) Okay, Whale, we're done. Dr. Whale: Back off. You're not my Prince. David: (Pauses) Who are you, Whale? Dr. Whale: That's my business. David: Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so, whether or not I'm your Prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it. Mary Margaret: (Moving next to Regina) And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours. SCENE: Storybrooke. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry are present as David locks Regina in a cell. Regina: So I'm a prisoner now? David: If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back? Regina: Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone. Mary Margaret: We should get to Gold. (The group exits. Regina eyes the lock on the door, holding out her hand as if attempting to use magic) Mr. Gold: (Entering) Magic is different here.. dearie. Regina: I noticed. I assume this is all your doing. Mr. Gold: Most things are. Regina: Get to it, Rumple, what do you want? You here to finish the job? Mr. Gold: No no no... You're safe from me. Regina: I feel so relieved. Mr. Gold: I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you. Regina: Who could illicit that from you? Mr. Gold: Belle. Regina: She's alive? Mr. Gold: You are... a dreadful liar. Regina: I could have killed her.. but I didn't. Mr. Gold: You did much worse than that.. You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you. (He reaches through the bars of the cell, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling it to him. He produces the medallion and presses it against her open palm.) Regina: (Gasping) Is that...? Mr. Gold: Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape; destiny. And I promise; yours is particularly unpleasant. (He releases her. Regina pulls back her hand and glares at him. He chuckles) Oh. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Aurora's Palace. Aurora, Phillip, and his traveling companion continue to converse. Companion: Qui-shin. (Phillip puts the medallion into a purse at his side) In your land you would call it a Wraith. Aurora: (To Phillip) I'm sorry, who is this? Companion: (Removing her helmet, Phillip's travelling companion is revealed to be Mulan)'' A friend. '' Aurora: You're.. a girl. Mulan: Woman. My name is Mulan. Phillip: In your absence, she has helped me like no other. We've fought many battles together. Aurora: With a woman? (Phillip nods) Mulan: And now, we have another to wage. The Qui-shin, the Wraith, is one of the most dangerous creatures in all the known lands.. a soul-sucker. According to legend, it marks its victims and removes their souls; damning them for all eternity. (The Wraith's wailing is heard) Those are the sounds of the souls its trapped trying to escape. But fortune favored us, as we all avoided the mark. We need to begin our journey. (She turns and walks away) Phillip: It's okay. We'll be safe with our people. (The two embrace. Phillip notices a mark on his hand from the Wraith's medallion. Aurora turns, Phillip hides his hand before she sees.) Aurora: Phillip, what is it? Phillip: Nothing. Everything is fine. SCENE: Storybrooke; the woods. Mr. Gold drops the medallion on the ground in a small clearing, his dagger in hand. Mr.Gold: (Holding the dagger aloft) The Dark One summons thee. (Gold stabs the dagger into the ground near the medallion. The scene then jumps to Regina, on the cot in her cell, sitting up abruptly; gasping. She looks at her hand; The mark of the Wraith has appeared on it. The scene transitions back to Gold in the woods. The Wraith appears from the medallion, rising up with the medallion around its neck.) SCENE: Storybrooke. The main street. Emma closes the door of Ruby's car, with Henry inside, as David and Mary Margaret look on. Emma: Keep him safe, Ruby. (Ruby and Henry drive off) David: Don't push it, Snow. (Mary Margaret makes a sound) Emma: You guys ready? Mary Margaret: We need to talk. Emma: I- Well, I don't-- I just- I don't wanna talk. Mary Margaret: Well, I do, okay? Gold can wait, I can't. You're my daughter.. and.. I wanna talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking. We've talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about; one night stands and the like. David: One night stands? Mary Margaret: Whale. David: Whale!? Mary Margaret: We were cursed! And that is neither here nor there. The point is; we did not know that we were mother and daughter, and now we do. And.. so.. please, let's talk. Emma: Okay. What do you wanna talk about? Mary Margaret:'' We're together, finally, and I can't help but think you're not happy about it. '''Emma: Oh, I am, but.. it.. Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing: that my parents sent me away. Mary Margaret: We did that to give you your best chance. Emma: You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses- and that's great.. and amazing.. and.. wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life, I was alone. Mary Margaret: But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too. Emma: But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? (Pause) C'mon, let's go find Gold. (She walks off. As they gaze after her, Mary Margaret and David join hands) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Mulan, Prince Phillip, and Princess Aurora journey through the woods on horseback. Mulan stops. Mulan: We should camp here tonight. The Wraith only appears when light is absent, that's why it ran when it first appeared. Light is its adversary. Aurora: And you wanna stop, now? Mulan: It's looking for a mark; something alive. Our best bet is to be still until night passes. Phillip: She's right. We have to rest here. (The scene transitions to the trio making camp; Phillip fashions a makeshift tent for Aurora) Here. You should sleep. Aurora: No, I-I can't. Phillip: Just relax, it'll come. Aurora: No, I mean I won't sleep. Not after what I've just been through. (Phillip pauses, gazing at her. She takes his hand) What's wrong? Phillip: I just missed you so much. Aurora: (Smiling) And now you don't have to. Phillip: I'm going to find wood, to build us a fire. I'll be back in five minutes. (He kisses her passionately) Aurora: (Laughing) That's a "see you in five minutes" kiss? Phillip: (Chuckles) I'm making up for lost time. I love you. Aurora: I love you, too. (Phillip walks away. Out of Aurora's view, a tear runs down his face) SCENE: Storybrooke. Gold's shop. He is making tea as Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrive. Mr. Gold: What can I do for you? Emma: What you can do is tell us what you did. Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific. David: You know damn well what we're talking about. Mary Margaret: You double-crossed Emma, you took your—uh—potion, from her! David: You did who knows what to this town! Emma: And worst of all; you risked Henry's life! Mr. Gold: Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it? Emma: Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face. Mr. Gold: (Laughing) Really, dearie? (Coming from behind the counter) Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive? Emma: Yeah. Mr. Gold: Is the Curse broken? And let's see, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather than a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you. Emma: Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought? Mr. Gold: Y'know.. (with a flourish) Magic. Mary Margaret: Why? Mr. Gold: Not telling. (There is a rumbling; the store shakes) Emma: What the hell was that? (David and Mary Margaret look out the door window. The Wraith is heard, wailing, and a strong wind is blowing along the main street. Streetlights flicker and sparks fly) That.. is my gift to you. That is gonna take care of Regina. Mary Margaret: Emma.. C'mon. David: We need to go take care of this. Emma: We're not done. Mr. Gold: Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor. (The trio exit and Mr. Gold returns to making tea. Belle emerges, a troubled look on her face.) Hey. Belle: You lied to me. Mr. Gold: No, I-I kept my word. (Deliberately) I'' will not kill her. '''Belle:' You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices. (Gold looks down) I thought you'd changed. Mr. Gold: (Scoffing) What, in the hour you've known me? (Belle, visibly hurt, heads for the door) Belle, I-I-I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry. (She pauses, door open, looking back at him) I am. (Belle exits, slamming the door behind her) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. The camp, near sunset. Princess Aurora sits in her tent, Mulan strikes a flint, attempting to light a fire. The Wraith is heard wailing. Aurora rises and walks toward Mulan, looking about. Aurora: Where's Phillip? Mulan: I thought he was in your tent. Aurora: He said he was making a fire. Mulan: I'm making the fire. Aurora: I can see that. Mulan: (Rising and looking about) He left. The horses are gone. Aurora: Why would he leave? Mulan: Because he was marked. (She gathers up her tinderbox) Aurora: What are you doing? Mulan: Going after him! He's sacrificing himself for you. Aurora: No, for both of us! We have to get him! Mulan: I'm going alone, you'll only slow me down. Aurora: No, I won't slow you down! Mulan! (Mulan hurries off) Mulan! (She grabs her shawl) Mulan, wait! (Mulan is gone, Aurora hurries after her) Mulan! (looking about for her) MULAN!! SCENE: Storybrooke. The Wraith flies down the main street. In her cell, Regina holds her marked hand and the lights flicker. Regina: Hello? Who's there? (The Wraith appears. It rips off the door to Regina's cell. With a gesture of its hand, it begins sucking out Regina's soul. Suddenly, David appears with a chair) David: Hey! (He slams the Wraith with the chair, which it sends flying across the room. David attempts to attack the creature; it sends him flying, too. Mary Margaret attempts to enter the fray and the Wraith moves a desk, making her step back. The creature then sends the desk toward David, who narrowly avoids it, then continues to suck out Regina's soul. Mary Margaret, a can in hand, sneaks up to the Wraith.) Mary Margaret: Over here!! (Using a lighter and the canister, she creates a flame directed at the creature. The wraith then flies out the window. Regina makes choked noises; Emma rushes to help her) Emma: What the hell was that thing? Regina: A Wraith! A soul sucker... Mary Margaret: Did I- Regina: -Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. (showing her marked hand) Me. Emma: So, how do we kill it? Regina: There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead. Emma: Then we have a problem. David: No, we don't. Regina does. Regina: What? Mary Margaret: David? Emma: You wanna let her die? David: Why not? If it goes away then we're safe. Regina: That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter. David: No, you don't get to judge us! Regina: Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from!? Gold. Emma: I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying. (Regina looks shocked) Mary Margaret: If it can't be killed, what do you suggest? Regina: Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone. SCENE: Storybrooke. Town hall, Regina's office. Regina sets the box containing Jefferson's hat on a table and opens it as Emma looks on. Regina: Did Henry really ask you to protect me? Emma: Yes. (Regina smiles slightly and takes the hat out of its box) The hat. You had it all along. Regina: What do you mean? Emma: That's Jefferson's hat! Regina: (A pause) Who's Jefferson? David: (Entering with Mary Margaret, carrying brooms) Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I. Mary Margaret: So, how does it work? Regina: (Scene transitions to the group entering the main hall; Regina carrying the hat) It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there. David: Oh yeah, just that. Mary Margaret: I don't understand, I thought our land was gone. (David begins lighting the brooms) Regina: It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... well, that's banishing it to oblivion. (She begins to attempt to spin the hat; the lights flicker and the Wraith's wailing is heard) Emma: Regina... Regina: (Still attempting to spin the hat) I'm trying... (The wailing is heard; the doors to the main hall blow open and the scene cuts to black) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. The woods. Mulan, holding a torch, examines tracks on the ground when a sound is heard. She reflexes draws her sword, pointing it toward the sound; it is Princess Aurora approaching on horseback. Aurora: I found one of the horses. I'm coming with you. (She dismounts) Mulan: (Sheathing her sword) You need to stay here; it's dangerous. Aurora: I wasn't asking for your permission. Mulan: That thing out there is dangerous and Phillip, he left to protect you, so, even if I don't believe in his methods, I'm gonna honor his wishes; I'm gonna keep you safe. Aurora: I never asked him to. Mulan: You never had to. Everything he does, he does for you, and now he's gonna die for you. Love is sacrifice. Something you clearly don't understand. (She turns away) Aurora: I'm not gonna let him face that thing alone. Mulan: He won't. But with all due respect, your Highness, Phillip's best chance is me. Aurora: You love him.. Mulan: What? Aurora: Phillip. You love him, too. Mulan: I owe him much. We fought many battles together, side by side. Nothing more. Aurora: Deny it all you want! I know love when I see it. Mulan: You're wrong. Aurora: (The wailing is heard again) Phillip.. SCENE: Storybrooke. Town hall. The Wraith enters the main hall. David readies himself to fight it with a torch on one side of a railing; Regina continues to attempt to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margaret on the other side. Emma: Regina.. Regina: I know! (David battles the Wraith; Mary Margaret pours alcohol along the railing) Mary Margaret: David! David: (He closes the gate of the railing and sets it alight with his torch) Hurry! Regina: It's not working! (David continues to slash at the wraith with his torch, which is used to transition into the next scene) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. The woods. Phillip, alone, slashes a torch about. Phillip: C'mon, ya bastard! (He looks about; Aurora and Mulan ride up) NO!! Stay back! Aurora: Phillip, what are you doing!? Phillip: You know what I'm doing. Aurora: No, please! We can help you fight!! Phillip: GO! It will find me! (The Wraith's wailing is heard; Phillip turns, showing the women his hand) I've been marked! It's too late for me! GO! There's no other way! Mulan: Yes, there is! Give me the talisman; I can mark myself. You can live. Phillip: This is my choice. To save you, to save both of you. Aurora: But Phillip, I don't want to live without you! Phillip: Neither do I. (The Wraith approaches from above) You two need to keep each other safe! Aurora: Phillip, NO!!! (The Wraith hovers above Phillip) Phillip: (Turning his head slightly) I love you. (He throws down his torch. With a gesture, the Wraith sucks out his soul as Aurora and Mulan scream behind him. Phillip falls to the ground, lifeless, and the Wraith is sucked back into its medallion. The women kneel over Phillip's body, Aurora sobbing) SCENE: Storybrooke. Town hall. The fight continues. Regina: (Still attempting to spin the hat) It's not working!! Emma: What is the problem? Regina: Magic.. it's different here. David: Now would be the time! (Emma touches Regina's arm. The hat spins, opening a portal. David is knocked back, and the Wraith heads for Regina, standing between it and the portal with Emma) Emma: REGINA! (She pushes her out of the way. The Wraith is sucked into the portal, but as it disappears, it grabs Emma's ankle and pulls her in too) Mary Margaret: NOOOO!! David: NO! Mary Margaret: I'm not losing her again! Neither am I! (He rises; Mary Margaret jumps into the portal. David attempts to follow, but the portal closes; he simply lands on top of the hat.) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Aurora's Palace. Phillip is laying in state on the bier Aurora slumbered on. Aurora and Mulan converse as they gaze at him. Aurora: This palace was to be our home. We were to spend eternity here. Mulan: How did you end up here in your cursed state? You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice. (Withdrawing the Wraith's medallion, she places it in a satchel and hands it to Aurora) Here. You should have it. (Taking it) Thank you. SCENE: Storybrooke. Town hall. David, getting up from the floor, has crushed the hat. Regina stands shocked as he confronts her. David: Where are they?! Regina: I have no idea. David: (Approaching her) Are they dead? Regina: The Curse, it destroyed all the lands- David: ARE THEY DEAD!? Regina: I don't know! David: I should've killed you myself. (He steps closer) Regina: Well then, what's stopping you? (She shoves him back; magic slams him against the wall; vines from the wallpaper hold him in place just off the ground, choking him.) You think you're some heroic prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now.. now I can. Henry: (Entering with Ruby) Mom!? Regina: Henry, what are you doing here? Henry: What are you doing? Regina: (Walking over to him) It's okay, you're safe now. (The vines release David and he falls to the floor. Ruby rushes over to aid him.) Henry: Wh—where's my mom?? Where's- Regina: -They're gone. They fell through a portal; they're... Henry, I'm sorry. Henry: No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again. Regina: No, don't say that. I love you. Henry: Then prove it! Get Emma and Mary Margaret back! And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone! Regina: But where will you go? David: With me. (He exits with Henry, followed closely by Ruby, leaving Regina alone) SCENE: Storybrooke. Gold's shop. Gold is absently spinning wool at his spinning wheel in the back of the shop when Belle enters. Belle: Hi. Mr. Gold: Hey.. Belle: I, uh, went for a long walk. Mr. Gold: I thought you didn't wanna see me. Belle: I didn't. I was worried. Mr. Gold: Well, the beast is gone. Regina.. lives. Belle: So, uh, you didn't get what you wanted. Mr. Gold: Well, that remains to be seen. Belle: (She notices the chipped cup behind him and picks it up) You uh.. you still have it! My chipped cup. Mr. Gold: (Standing and taking the cup from her) There are many things in this shop, but this.. This is the only thing I truly cherish. I know you must leave. Belle: What? Mr. Gold: You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster. Belle: (Taking his shoulders) Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay. SCENE: Storybrooke. Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment. Henry and David enter. Henry crosses the room and gazes at a photo of the two women sitting on the counter. David: Henry. Henry: Yeah? David: Don't worry; Emma and Mary Margaret; they're alive. Henry: How do you know? David: I have faith. Henry: Why? David: Henry. (Kneeling in front of him) Henry, I will find them. I will always find them. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Aurora's Palace. Aurora, her head on his chest, mourns Phillip silently. Mulan: We should leave this place. It's not safe here. Aurora: But the Wraith is gone. Mulan: There's more. You need to know everything. (A pause) Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep. Aurora: It was less than a year! Mulan: In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened. Aurora: What? Mulan: Are you familiar with Regina the Queen? Aurora: Yes. Mulan: She cast a curse on this land; a terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world. Aurora: But.. we're still here. Mulan: This corner of the land was untouched; no one knows why. But something saved us. And for 28 years, we were frozen. And then.. time started again. The terrible curse's power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you, but the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained.. we found a safe haven. We must go there now. A rustling is heard; Mulan and Aurora approach the hole left by the Wraith) Something's in there.. Stay back. Aurora: What did it bring? What is it? What do you see? (Mulan lifts up a piece of the rubble, the two women stare at what is lying beneath) Mulan, what is that? Mulan: That... that is what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our prince. (Camera reveals an unconscious Emma and Mary Margaret lying in the rubble; Emma is moving as if to awaken) END Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts